Itami Don't Dare Challenge a Emperor!
Closed Hearing of the challenge that was opposed to him, Sigma Uchiha awaited him opponent on the Northern Frontier. Sigma picked a nice spot to do this "dance"; It was a open field, with nothing in the area but rocks and a large mountain. Infact, Sigma stood on a four foot tall rock and awaited his opponent/clansmen. Sigma stood 176 centimeters tall, back was firm and a sword laid across his Gunbai. Today, he chose to wear his grandfather's outfit covering his very own. His hair was so long, that it covered the Uchiha Clan's crest that laid on his shirt. Was Sigma in a bad mood, or was he in a good mood, not even his own wife could tell due to smile that is ALWAYS on his face. "I hope this young one has a reason for calling me out of my training." Itami had ventured to meet his opponent at the Northern Frontier where they would battle. Itami had gotten up with eagerness, donning his black, short sleeved haori with the Uchiha clan symbol displayed proudly on the back. He only wore this on special occasions and this was one of them. Along with this, he wore his sleeveless gloves and his special armbands, his black pants which had multiple pockets that carried kunai, explosive tags, and wire strings. When all was said and done, Itami stood at 178 centimetres with his Tiger Claw strapped to his back, running quickly towards his meeting point. After a few hours of running, Itami stopped and stood in front his rumoured opponent. "Are you Sigma Uchiha?" Itami demanded more than asked. Sigma turned around and noticed it was more than a mere child. "It seems my name pertains me..eh you are?" Sigma asked in depict manner. "Judging by his ενέργεια he's a wielder of the Sharingan" Itami gripped his sword handle. "I am Itami Uchiha." He spoke through his mask. He pulled the sword from its scabbard entirely and dashed at Sigma. He slashed at his chest, hoping to land a critical hit. "Oh my...he does the samething I used to do...Rush in blindly." Revealing his very own sharingan, Sigma thought to himself. Sigma noticed the boys motives, and allowed him to phase through him. Peforming a single hand spring, Sigma launched a wave of white chakra, to take the life force out of young Itami. Itami's sword went straight through Sigma, surprising him but not nearly enough to faze him. Activating his Sharingan, Itami watched Sigma's chakra wave coming towards him at blinding speeds. He performed a single seal. "Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!" He yelled out, bringing three gates in front of the wave. The wave collided and kicking up dust. Itami used this as cover to throw his Fūma Shuriken at Sigma. "Triple Rashomon?" Very well then, Sigma stated as he could scope out the shuriken. He then phased through the ground..."I never said I was tangible again." Sigma stated aloud as he reappeared behind Itami, half through the ground revealing his upper torso. "Who are you anyway?" Sigma asked as he began to reach and touch Itami. Itami turned in slight surprise. He saw Sigma's hand reaching for him. On instinct, Itami pulled the Wire Strings attached to the shuriken he threw. At the same time Itami looked into Sigma's eyes while backing away. Softly Sigma stated. "Who ever said I was tangible." Sigma allowed himself to sink within the ground again, making the shuriken travel towards Itami. Sigma then appeared behind Itami grabbed his Gunbai and swung it violently at Itami emitting winds forceful enough to send armies of shinobi back. When he noticed Sigma move, Itami grabbed his Tiger Claw and swing it in front of himself, ripping open a hole in space and traveled through it. He appeared 30 metres away from Sigma. 'Glad I was able to get out of that one.' Itami said in his head. He widened his stance and activated his cursed chakra, a field of yellow chakra forming around him. Upon doing so, he performed a single seal. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! He blew the flame and it covered a vast area. While blowing the flame, Itami made a shadow clone to keep blowing the flame while he got more distance between Sigma and himself. When the clone stopped blowing, it and Itami were watching intently on Sigma's next move. "Ah, and here I thought only the elite of us could use this technique. Doesn't matter though." Sigma with his gunbai in hand swung it in a fashionable manner, ultimately sending the attack back towards Itami and the clone. With his gunbai he again swung it violently, send the technique back ten times faster. Itami sucked his teeth when his attack had failed. When the flame reached-dispelling the clone in the process- he used the Body Replacement Technique, leaving a log in his place. He then created two more clones and charged for Sigma, their Tiger Claw's brandished. The first clone slashed at Sigma's head while the second aimed to stab his chest. Itami jumped up and aimed to sweep at Sigma's feet. Watching as the three began to do their work, pulled out his finger in front of him. He then began to draw a circle, and a mirror appeared turning it 90 degrees, exact copies of both Itami and his clones emerge from the mirror and charge doing the exact that thing the were doing. Ultimtely colliding and canceling each other out. "Well, is that all you got?" Sigma asked as hne grabbed his bottle from his hip and began to sip it. Itami was knocked back by collision with the water clones. 'So I can't do physical damage to him...' Itami thought. 'Let me free, Itami.' Second said, interrupting Itami's thoughts. Second's sudden intrusion into his reverie caused Itami a bit of pain. 'Activate your cursed chakra and I'll do the rest.' Itami was reluctant but agreed and let himself be taken over by Second. His head fell in absence of his consciousness. His normal yellow chakra shroud became black and had a much colder feel to it. 'Itami' raised his head with a wide grin that could be seen even through his mask. "Well," It asked in a raspy, devilish voice. "Are you going to entertain me?" "Someone that allows themselves to be controlled..." "Here is where you'll lay dead, and to think, I'd be able to see another Mangekyō Sharingan in use." Sigma stated as he made the tiger hand seal, with a large puff he spit out a large stream of violent flames towards Itami. "I'm sorry, I don't entertain those who are consumed. It appears the curse of hatred has consumed you, therefore meaning I lost interest in you. I'm give you this one chance at life. Return to your usual self and fight with you prowess, the Uchiha Clan is capable of more. If you don't i'll end your fate and do something I have to do." Sigma stated as he watched the wave rush towards Itami. Second mimicked Sigma's hand seal and blew a stream of flames right back at Sigma's, cancelling it out. It then threw two Fūma Shuriken on the left and right of Sigma. At the same time, it performed hand seals and blew multiple fireballs at Sigma. With a single finger, Sigma began to draw a circle that formed into a mirror like structure. Exact replicas appeared and did just as Itami did, therefore canceling the moves out. "It's gonna take more than that my young blood." Second made a the clone seal and threw multiple shuriken. Jumping up, Second weaved seals at a speed only the Sharingan could track and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. "What such basis~" Sigma stated using his gunbai, to blow back the techniques. "Play time is over" Sigma stated, he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "Amaterasu" He stated, focusing on Itami.